Eastern Station
The Eastern Station is available for construction in The Sands. 'Requirements:' *Build Oasis *Level 20 'Yellow timers!' You can restart each step without penalty. 'Rewards:' *Eastern Station (1000 , 3 & 1 every 24 hours) NOTE: This building can not be put in storage. sc-eastern-station-add.PNG sc-eastern-station1.PNG|A modern take on adventure 1 sc-eastern-station-construction-1-12.PNG|Construction stage 1/12 sc-eastern-station2.PNG|A modern take on adventure 2 sc-eastern-station-construction-2-12.PNG|Construction stage 2/12 sc-eastern-station3.PNG|A modern take on adventure 3 sc-eastern-station-construction-3-12.PNG|Construction stage 3/12 sc-eastern-station4.PNG|A modern take on adventure 4 sc-eastern-station-construction-4-12.PNG|Construction stage 4/12 sc-eastern-station5.PNG|A modern take on adventure 5 sc-eastern-station-construction-5-12.PNG|Construction stage 5/12 sc-eastern-station6.PNG|A modern take on adventure 6 sc-eastern-station-construction-6-12.PNG|Construction stage 6/12 sc-eastern-station7.PNG|A modern take on adventure 7 sc-eastern-station-construction-7-12.PNG|Construction stage 7/12 sc-eastern-station8.PNG|A modern take on adventure 8 sc-eastern-station-construction-8-12.PNG|Construction stage 8/12 sc-eastern-station9.PNG|A modern take on adventure 9 sc-eastern-station-construction-9-12.PNG|Construction stage 9/12 sc-eastern-station10.PNG|A modern take on adventure 10 sc-eastern-station-construction-10-12.PNG|Construction stage 10/12 sc-eastern-station11.PNG|A modern take on adventure 11 sc-eastern-station-construction-11-12.PNG|Construction stage 11/12 sc-eastern-station12.PNG|A modern take on adventure 12 sc-eastern-station-construction-12-12.PNG|Construction stage 12/12 'Quest steps:' 'A modern take on adventure I: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 7 Horticulturist Handbook (Bookshop - You can get from 1 to 3 items each time) *Collect 20 Watering Cans (Ranch, Upgraded Ranch) *Collect 10 Flip-flops (Beach Shop) 'A modern take on adventure II: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 44 Freeze Gel Tubes (Convenience Store, Upgraded Convenience Store) *Collect 23 Potions (Pub, Upgraded Pub) *Collect 6 Eucalyptus Leaves (Sushi Bar) 'A modern take on adventure III: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 42 Pencils (Stationery Shop, Upgraded Stationery Shop) *Collect 9 Protractors (Auto Repair Shop) *Collect 11 Scribe Compasses (Country Cottage, Wooden House) 'A modern take on adventure IV: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 4 Concrete Slabs (Cargo Port - 2h) *Collect 10 Red Paintbrushes (Luxury Apartment) *Collect 11 Winches (Ask friends) 'A modern take on adventure V: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 40 Night Visions (Subway Station, Upgraded Subway Station, Central Station) *Collect 8 Sensors (Water Tower) *Collect 11 Magnifying Glasses (Dental Surgery) 'A modern take on adventure VI: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 19 Bottles of "Crystal" Water (Gym) *Train 5 (College) *Collect 17 Thermometers (Shopping Center) 'A modern take on adventure VII: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 11 Magic Lanterns (Cinema) *Collect 5 Books (School, Valley School) *Collect 17 Microscopes (Ask friends) 'A modern take on adventure VIII: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 9 Dragon Fruits (Fruit Market) *Collect 8 Baguettes (Upgraded Bakery) *Collect 14 Cups of Hot Chocolate (Samantha's Cafe) 'A modern take on adventure IX: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 12 Scissors (Upgraded Flower Kiosk) *Collect 6 Fire Extinguishers (Water Tower) *Collect 18 Hand Mirrors (Cosmetics Boutique) 'A modern take on adventure X: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 11 Rolls of Foil (Christmas Kiosk) *Produce 9 Lots of Felt (Upgraded Textile Factory) *Collect 14 Disco Balls (Ask friends) 'A modern take on adventure XI: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 9 Masks (Curiosity Shack) *Collect 9 Magic 8 Balls (Pool Parlour, Upgraded Pool Parlour) *Collect 12 Incense (Sushi Bar) 'A modern take on adventure XII: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 12 Guitar Amplifiers (Tom and Bob's House, American House - You can get from 1 to 2 items each time) *Collect 10 Jackets (Tailor's Workshop - 30m) *Collect 15 Figs (Garden Patch) by BlackRoseShelli - 22:19, July 13, 2019 (UTC) Category:The Sands